vccfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Life 2 - Unused Visgroups
__NOEDITSECTION__ Since their release in the facepunch-era leaks, Half-Life 2's mapsources have been ripe for investigation. One of their most notable features is their large number of unused visgroups, ranging from alternate positions of dumpsters to entire cut sequences and early sections of maps. d1_trainstation_01 The first of many maps. A few oddities, but nothing major. BarneyIntro_Placeholder Appearing in the checkpoint where Barney sets the player free, it appears to have been used for testing this sequence, with an advance info_player_start and a few entities meant to begin Barney's sequence. Trivia *One of the used visgroups is named "anti-jackass player clips". *The usual "_removed by art team" is active, but nothing seems to be tied to it. d1_trainstation_02 In contrast to d1_trainstation_01, there are a much greater number of unused visgroups, though they still aren't particularly noteworthy. _old_fillerlights A set of four grey lights in the food dispensary area before the player exits onto the plaza. They appear to have been placeholders from before later lighting was added. _old_combine platform trainstation_02_02b.png|From below trainstation_02_02c.png|From above A brush-based metallic platform in the trainstation plaza. _old_delicounter Two sets of counter props. _upper fire escape A fire escape further up to match the one the player uses to get over the fence. _shield buzz A trigger_multiple and two ambient_generics that serve the seemingly the same role as the ambient_generics in the final version, but via a different means. _hanging hallway lights Two sets of lanterns attached to the wall. _padlock A padlock on a door in the hallway prior to the "pick up the can" scene. In the final, the door is still unable to be opened despite the lack of a padlock. check_for_problems_cleanup Two sets of trigger_multiple entities that tell a unknown entity referred to as "plaza_right_side" to open. _shield glows Two env_lightglows affixed to either side of the left Combine gate in the main plaza. _obsolete logic autos An unused logic_auto entity. _other extra dumpster A dumpster on the other side of the fence the player drops onto. Overlaps with a crate prop. _extra shield layer An odd "combine shield" brush placed well outside of the checkpoint. Trivia *There is a used visgroup called "extra dumpster", which unlike its "other" counterpart made it into the final version. *These is no "removed by art style" visgroup present in this map. d1_trainstation_03 Relatively free of interest, aside from a few disabled advance spawns. _Raid_playerstart A info_player_start and logic_auto shortly before the first apartment hallway. _DoorBracer_PStart The same entities, at the start of the second stairwell during the beginning of the metrocops' intervention. d1_trainstation_04 Nothing significant. d1_trainstation_05 _not visible buildings trainstation_05_01a.png trainstation_05_01b.png Several, as the title states, not visible buildings to the left of the player in Kleiner's courtyard. Despite this, the nodraw on their surfaces implies someone thought they were visible from that angle. d1_trainstation_06 Unlike most of the previous maps, d1_trainstation_06 has a wide variety of visgroups, both insignificant and noteworthy. rope track 1 through 4 Four separate sets of two cables running lengthwise along the railway. _train trigger hurt trainstation_06_08a.png|Outside the trainstation Several trigger_hurt entities for both a used and removed train. power lines Four sets of lines running from the skybox to the trainstation. _first cop rush trigger trainstation_06_06a.png|The trigger's outputs Two sets of triggers, one of them hidden. The unused trigger_once points to several obsolete targetnames. _second ladder An unused ladder that serves the same role as the traincar in allowing the player to get over the fence. _better traincar trainstation_06_09a.png trainstation_06_09b.png A floating brush-based traincar with a lot of similarities to the "refugee traincar" seen later on. _third traincar trainstation_06_10a.png trainstation_06_10b.png A similarly-positioned floating traincar, with different textures. A modified version of it is used to get the player over the fence. _third ladder Another ladder a slight distance away from "_second ladder" that goes up the opposing train. _enemyfinders Four npc_enemyfinder entities. _foot ladder A short step ladder. A rotated version of it is used to enter the brush-based train the player uses to exit the trainyard. 1 object A train model in the same position as the later brush-based train. _first ladder Another climbable ladder. Unlike the others, it is not placed against a train. _scrap footladders Two brush-based footladders that are fairly close to the used one. _chain link strut things trainstation_06_17a.png Several prop_statics that apparently were used for the struts of the bridge. They refer to a nonpresent model, "interior_fence_003c.mdl". _old struts trainstation_06_18a.png trainstation_06_18b.png An earlier version of the struts present on the bridge. _1st boxcar stairs Another brush-based footladder. It overlaps with a few plastic crates. _exploding barrel Several entities meant to tell nearby metrocops to shoot the explosive barrel, detonating it. _old transition stuff A health charger, landmark, and level transition trigger. The used trigger is placed earlier on the path. _hallucination stuff trainstation_06_22a.png trainstation_06_22f.png trainstation_06_22g.png trainstation_06_22i.png trainstation_06_22j.png Several textures have imported from the Leak in order to better present what this may have been. A cut "hallucination" sequence placed within a small room. Four func_tracktrains are present, with differing numbers as filenames - 1, 8, 15, 17. The leftovers of it within the visgroup appear to be incomplete, as there is no clear reason for the gaps in numbers, and all of them refer to a "imagetrack1" which is not present. _barney ivy A plant decal placed on Barney's ledge. It serves the same role as the model does. d1_canals_01 Nothing significant. d1_canals_01a Nothing significant. d1_canals_02 There are no user-defined visgroups. d1_canals_03 Nothing significant. d1_canals_05 After a long period of trimmed maps, d1_canals_05 resumes the habit of leaving random bits behind, now conveniently placed into one group. _panels Four unused panels floating in the air. They appear to have been template brushes for the "shantytown" structures. _headcrabbing 1 A cut sequence involving the the shelling of this area. _canister sound targets Several info_target entities scattared across the refugee camp. _button hudhint Canals_05_04a.png An env_hudhint entity. Ammo AI post idle canals_05_05a.png An additional logic_choreographed_scene entity. Trivia *The unused visgroups are all subgroups of "unused". d1_canals_06 _unrotated model pipes An unrotated version of the nearby model pipe. _second zombie cave CANALS_06_02a.png CANALS_06_02b.png CANALS_06_02bcpng.png An entire cut section of the map. Unlike the name implies, however, it does not feature any zombies to fight. Considering the size of its entrance and the nearby player-travellable pipe, this was most likely the way that the cave would be accessed. _brush_pipe A brush-based version of the previously-mentioned model pipe. _Tunnel Occluders Several occluder entities. Trivia *The unused visgroups are all subgroups of "Unused". *There is no "first zombie cave" mentioned in the visgroups. d1_canals_07 _old blockade door An unused prop_door_rotating, which was replaced by another. The primary difference between the two is that the unused version has the targetname "door_room5_blockade", alongside a few inputs, while the final has neither of those. _dropship cop standoff A ai_goal_standoff entity. _grenade_puzzle A cut sequence, involving a table set against the door. Judging by the surroundings, the player was to throw a grenade in in order to detonate the explosive barrel and move the table away from the door. _gate stairs Several nodes, and a set of stairs. It is justifiably unused, since that set of stairs allows the player to exit the playable area of the map easily. _old transition An early version of the transition from d1_canals_07 to d1_canals_08. Among the differences are a set of brush-based "speed bumps", a overall lower height, and an earlier placement of the level transition trigger. canals_07_05_compshot2a.png|Final version canals_07_05_compshot2b.png|Old version canals_07_05_compshot3a.png|Final version canals_07_05_compshot3b.png|Old version canals_07_05_compshot4a.png|Final version canals_07_05_compshot4b.png|Old version canals_07_05_compshot5a.png|Final version canals_07_05_compshot5b.png|Old version _Old manhack script Four scripted_sequence entities. They were used to "wake up" the manhacks, while in the final version they do this unassisted. _shoot shelf seq Another cut sequence, this time involving the shelves affixed fairly high up the walls. _01a tank A slightly different version of the emplacement metrocop. _old_env_fire_field A fire field. The difference between the final version comes in on how it is done - in this version, it is with several env_fire entities. In the final version, it is done with an info_particle_system and several info_targets. Trivia *This map partially breaks from the habit of placing every unused visgroup within a single visgroup, with the last three being outside of it. d1_canals_08 _water debris Several brush-based barges and miscellaneous debris props. The boats reference a nonpresent texture - metalhull003b. _large pier A larger version of the final pier, with numerous overlapping elements. _debug ents An "advance spawn" for the player, presumably for testing purposes. _warehouse details A hoisted-up stairwell. _barge A barge identical to the ones appearing in "_water debris", but alone. _far pier cop A sequence where a metrocop goes to the nearby dock. A fair amount of overlapping brushwork is included. _extra nodes Five unused nodes. _lambda cache fences Six fences, with occasional debris, placed above the playable area. Trivia *This map resumes the habit of keeping all of the unused visgroups as subgroups of one visgroup, with eight being contained in total. d1_canals_09 _09-10 trans An early version of the transition between d1_canals_09 and d1_canals_10. It is exclusively brush-based, with the sludge ending shortly after the entrance. canals_09_01_compshot1a.png|Final version canals_09_01_compshot1b.png|Old version canals_09_01_compshot2a.png|Final version canals_09_01_compshot2b.png|Old version canals_09_01_compshot3a.png|Final version canals_09_01_compshot3b.png|Old version _1 object The arch used by 09-10 trans. _Poles Four sets of lightpoles atop a bridge the player passes by. trigger A func_vehicleclip placed on the wall. Despite this being hidden, there is one on the adjacent wall that was not removed. Trivia *This is the first map to lack a special visgroup for unused visgroups. d1_canals_10 _old transition An early and far less detailed transition from d1_canals_10 to d1_canals_11. In addition to other differences, it lacks the "destroyed pipe" section, and is much smaller. Some bridges are also included, strangely. canals_10_2_compshot_1a.png|Final version canals_10_2_compshot_1b.png|Old version canals_10_2_compshot_2b.png|Final version canals_10_2_compshot_2a.png|Old version canals_10_2_newtrans_1.png|Final version canals_10_oldtrans_1.png|Old version canals_10_2_newtrans_2.png|Final version canals_10_oldtrans_2.png|Old version _old mega jump poles canals_10_1a.png|Outside terrain canals_10_1b.png|Inside terrain Canals_10_1c.png|Above Four models that were replaced by other props. They do not appear correctly, as they refer to a since-removed prop: "dock_bumper01d.mdl". Trivia *d1_canals_10 has the smallest number of "Unused"-grouped visgroups, clocking in at only two. d1_canals_11 _old exit tunnel An early version of the transition tunnel to d1_canals_12. Unlike with the others, the player never enters it as the level transition takes place before it is entered. canals_11_01_compshot1a.png canals_11_01_compshot1b.png canals_11_01_compshot2a.png canals_11_01_compshot2b.png canals_11_01_compshot3a.png canals_11_01_compshot3b.png _exit tunnel railings canals_11_02.png canals_11_02a.png A large number of railings on the exit tunnel. The final two towards the exit are unrelated to this visgroup, however. _breakable piers canals_11_03.png canals_11_03a.png Two brush-based piers that are able to be broken. Strangely, the supports reference "MODELS/PROPS_DOCKS/DOCK01A" as their texture, which fails to display. _breakable bridge An alternate, breakable bridge over the exit tunnel. Some additional explosive barrels are included as well. _gun cave template canals_11_05.png canals_11_05a.png A point_template entity to spawn in several NPCs, and the trigger to activate said point_template. _old cave pipes An earlier version of the tunnel's geometry, which differs in some slight ways including position. canals_11_06_compshot2a.png|Final version canals_11_06_compshot2b.png|Old version canals_11_06_compshot3b.png|Final version canals_11_06_compshot3a.png|Old version canals_11_06_compshot4a.png|Final version canals_11_06_compshot4b.png|Old version _exit perf pass canals_11_07.png canals_11_07B.png Contains several props, assault-related entities, and metropolice. _ambush perf pass canals_11_08.png canals_11_08a.png Again, contains several props, and a few metropolice alongside their assault entities. _old zombie A slightly different version of the zombie encounter early on in the level. It overlaps with another version, and uses the same zombie as it. d1_canals_12 _apc drop An elevated, brush-based platform. _canal pipe A pipe. It includes a few cubemaps. _extra tires Three tires, in addition to the ones already present. _old 12 trig An old level transition trigger. The final one is slightly later, to the left. d1_canals_13 _dam jump/wreck A large trigger that dismounts the player from the airboat. _old light fixtures Several light fixtures. All but one use the nonexistent model "models/props_c17/lamp_standard_on01.mdl", and separate light_spots. _12 trans An early version of the transition to 12, with only slight differences between it and the final version. canals_13_03_cs_1a.png|Old version canals_11_03_cs_1b.png|Final version Canals_13_03_cs_2a.png|Old version canals_13_03_cs_2b.png|Final version CANALS_13_03_cs_3a.png|Old version canals_13_03_cs_3b.png|Final version _old 12 trig A trigger that goes back to d1_canals_12. Identical to _12 trans's version. d1_eli_01 _Playerstart_Lab An advance start for testing purposes, starting after the player has exited the elevator. d1_eli_02 There are no unused visgroups. d1_town_01 _extra_fire Like the name says, "extra" env_fire entities. d1_town_01a Nothing significant. d1_town_02 Nothing significant. d1_town_02a _removed by art team town_02a_01a.png town_02a_01b.png town_02a_01c.png town_02a_01d.png town_02a_01e.png Several scattered removals, including lights in the graveyard, a brush-based light pole, and an old env_sun. d1_town_03 Nothing significant. d1_town_04 Nothing significant. d1_town_05 _combine ragdoll A ragdoll of a combine soldier. Despite its removal, a blood decal nearby remains. d2_coast_01 The coast chapter very well makes up for the lack of noteworthy visgroups in d1_town. In d1_coast_01, there is a strange issue with the majority of the unused visgroups being misplaced in nonsensical positions. It is speculatively assumed that the entire map was moved at some point, and the unused visgroups were left behind. _old nodes A large number of thinly-placed nodes, with the majority being in the ocean area. _ambient wind A single ambient_generic entity. _perf removed A func_smokevolume entity. Apparently, it was causing performance issues. _airborne hintnode To add to the various objects placed in the sea, an info_node_hint entity. It is named "_crane_driver", strangely. _extra ropes Coast_01_05.png Coast_01_05a.png A fairly long set of ropes. _side track overlays Two overlays placed, of course, on top of the ocean. _removed by art team Coast_01_07.png Coast_01_07a.png Two sets of trees and a brush-based arch. One of them is placed directly above the area the player initially drives in. _new ramp Coast_01_08.png Coast_01_08a.png A displacement ramp, outside of the map. _old gravel ramp Coast_01_09.png Coast_01_09a.png Another displacement ramp. _cits vs ants An ai_relationship entity. Despite the name, it sets it so that citizens and antlions have a "Neutral" disposition. _jeep training triggers Three trigger_look s and one trigger_multiple. _old tunnel A simplistic brush-based tunnel. beach env_cubemaps Dozens of cubemaps scattered erratically over the ocean. sun An env_sun, alongside a info_target and sun_target. mud A displacement plain referencing "BLENDDIRTMUD005a", a texture only found in the Leak. unrotated shack An early, unrotated version of the shack before the tunnel. Among other features, the lower walls on the inside reference an unused texture: "PLASTER/PLASTERWALL006C". _seaweed overlays _birds Three npc_seagulls. _reed terrain _skybox water A cheap water brush. _skybox pier A single brush. Oddly, the top face uses a grass texture. _stream water A slightly higher version of the pond in the middle of the map. _rocks A cluster of rocks, with a few playerclip brushes. _ludicrous vclip A func_vehicleclip entity. In comparison to the final version, it is much larger and is textures differently. coast_01_22_cs_2b.png coast_01_22_cs_2a.png d1_coast_02 3d skybox An unused skybox. It seems incomplete, as it only make use of a few bits of geometry. _roof pieces Two floating roof brushes. _extra wires Four sets of additional cables in the gunship encounter area. _debug gunship A npc_gunship entity. _odessa testing logic auto A logic_auto entity. It appears to have been used for testing in conjunction with the nearby info_player_start. _terrain helpers Several devtextured sphere-like objects. It is not clear what their purpose is, but if the name is to believed they somehow helped in constructing the geometry of the map. _gunship debug messages One game_textentity that prints "Gunship switching paths.". It has no inputs or outputs. _old odessa rpg ammo Three ammo crates, one in a shed, the other two in Odessa's basement. The latter two overlap with several objects, implying they were removed early. _old odessa rooftop An early version of the second floor of the main building in the gunship base. It has several notable differences, some being the lack of any exits, and the much more damaged dividing walls. coast_02_09_cs_1a.png|Final version coast_02_09_cs_1b.png|Early version coast_02_09_cs_2a.png|Final version coast_02_09_cs_2b.png|Early version coast_02_09_cs_3a.png|Final version coast_02_09_cs_3b.png|Early version _crappy odessa rooftop The polar opposite of "_old odessa rooftop", where nearly the entire floor's walls and roof have been apparently destroyed. coast_02_10_cs_1a.png|Final version coast_02_10_cs_1b.png|Early version _flyby gunship A npc_maker and set of path_track entities. The path goes from the combine surveillance outpost, across the lake, to the gunship outpost. _removed by art team Coast_02_12.png Coast_02_12a.png Coast_02_12b.png Coast_02_12c.png Coast_02_12d.png Coast_02_12e.png Coast_02_12f.png Coast_02_12g.png A number of cut details scattered throughout the map, ranging from brush-based stop signs on the first road to rails. _4charsstatic _harpoons - waiting for Jay Coast_02_14.png coast_02_14a.png Coast_02_14b.png Various harpoons scattered throughout the map, typically through walls. Some refer to the nonpresent model "models/props_junk/harpoon001a.mdl". _gunship crash targets Several scattered info_target entities. _brushmodel map A brush-based version of Odessa's map. It uses a different texture than the model counterpart. _Odessa NPC Clips Several NPC Clip brushes surrounding the doorways to other buildings. _bumpmap cliffs A slightly different version of the cliffs in the starting section of the map. _water wall A wall accompanied by a playerclip brush. _brush treeline Several treeline brushes. _ambient wind sound As the title says, an ambient wind sound. Or, rather, an ambient_generic set to play everywhere. _static windmill A prop_static version of the windwill at the corner of Odessa's base. _unified citizen template A point_template entity. Some of the entities it points to no longer exist. _old rocks Alternate version of one of the outer rock walls' outcroppings using a different texture. _old antlionpush ss An early version of the scripted_sequence where a citizen knocks the antlion off the edge. It uses the action animation "MeleeAttack01" instead of "d2_coast_03_antlion_shove". d2_coast_03_antlion_shove MeleeAttack01 _perf removed fences Several hidden fences near the front of Odessa's base. _perf extra citizen A env_entity_maker. _perf removed props Some additional scattered props throughout Odessa's base. _perf removed fences 2 Another set of fences to the right of the entrance to Odessa's outpost. _brick outer wall Two brick walls in the same positions as the previous two fences. _old gate button A prop that a nearby citizen presses when you are let out of Odessa's base. It was replaced by a nodraw-textured brush. _old odessa light position A differently-placed light in Odessa's basement. _3d skybox Contents identical to "3d skybox" above. _test fog controller coast_02_31a.png coast_02_31b.png coast_02_31c.png A slightly different fog_controller, which has a blue active primary fog color. _greeter out schedule An aiscripted_schedule entity. Although it is unused, there are two later counterparts. d2_coast_04 window ents old A func_breakable_surf entity. extra cars Three additional cars in the area where the player is blocked off by them near the exit. models/props_c17/car01a.mdl blockades coast_03_03.png coast_03_03a.png Two sets of two brush-based blockades, placed on either sides of the bridge. apc An apc stored in the yellow warehouse, which strangely, uses the buggy model. unrotated catwalk A different version (that also isn't rotated) of the catwalk the player has to knock over to progress. It uses more metallic textures. mini container unrotated coast_03_06.png coast_03_06a.png Two brush-based shipping containers. The texture alignment on them is incomplete. old_rock_cliff_area An old section of the cliffs that blocks off where the player comes from in the final version. _removed by art team coast_03_08.png coast_03_08a.png coast_03_08b.png coast_03_08c.png coast_03_08d.png Several scattered removals, ranging from additional cars in the car pile, to brush-based tree "wrappers", to more aggressive skybox placement. _3d sky template Several nodrawed brushes in the skybox. They have a similar shape to the skybox brushes in "_removed by art team". _window explosion ents Two differently placed env_physexplosion entities. _obsolete? antlionmaker An isolated npc_antlion and npc_antlion_template_maker. _extra wires coast_03_11.png coast_03_11a.png coast_03_11b.png Four additional sets of wires that start at the end of the map, and go all the way down the ending road. _old areaportal trigger Four scattered trigger_multiple entities. They refer to a nonpresent areaportal, "portal_start". _antlion vs corpse script A cut script where the antlions appear to be eating a dead refugee citizen. old_ladder A differently-placed, brush-based ladder. _old coastline coast_03_15a.png Three displacements on the coastline. start_autosave_trigger_ A trigger_multiple placed at the start of the map. In addition to autosaving, it also tells the previously-referenced "antlion_eating_seq" to start. legacy_entities Two path_track entities. _skybox version of world water A skybox version of the previously cutoff sections of water. _origin brush A 512x SKIP brush, placed within the middle of the pond. _original pond water A different water brush for the pond, referencing "water_lowdirty002" instead of "water_coast02". _old ramp vclip A much larger version of the func_vehicleclip used in the final version. d2_coast_05 3d skybox A 3d skybox. There are no detais beyond the box and the sky_camera entity. _removed by art team coast_05_02.png coast_05_02a.png coast_05_02b.png coast_05_02c.png coast_05_02d.png coast_05_02e.png coast_05_02f.png As usual, several scattered differences. This time, it mainly involves different versions and placements of the cars on the road, a slightly different shack, and some different skybox brushes. _e3 only A env_lightglow entity. _chimney smoke Two entities, prop_static and env_smokestack on top of the roof of the house in the middle of the map. _extra soldiers Coast_05_05.png Coast_05_05a.png Two combine soldiers at the initial refugee base, one of them in the garage and the other on the hill. _perf removed Coast_05_06.png Coast_05_06a.png Coast_05_06b.png Coast_05_06c.png Several scattered props throughout the initial refugee base. _non functional occluders Three func_occulters. _road blocks Three brush-based road blocks. _road explosion debris A few scattered physics props. _perf test - removed fire A fairly long line of env_fire entities. _gas trails A trail of decals in the same direction as the previous group. _explosive shack A simple brush-based shack. The insides have had nodraw applied. _giant tank explosion Several entities intended to create a gas tank explosion. _scrolling cloud layer A textured plain in the (unused) skybox that refers to "NATURE/CLOUD001B". d2_coast_07 Similarly to d2_coast_01, it appears that the map was moved midway through construction and the unused visgroups never corrected. It also has early parts of d2_coast_05, d2_coast_08, and various random other bits going outside of the skybox. previous map coast_07_01.png coast_07_01a.png A section of d2_coast_05 in a very early state. No displacements have been set up, the bridge is seven blocky brushes, and sections of it overlap with the final map's playable area. building prefab coast_07_02.png coast_07_02a.png coast_07_02b.png A simplistic brush building. It references a since-removed texture: "PLASTER/PLASTERWALL036L". bridge landing prefab A catwalk ladder near the bridge's first arch. catwalk1 duplicate A falling section of the catwalk. nuked for skybox coast_07_05.png coast_07_05a.png coast_07_05b.png A removed far-off section of the map. Oddly, the road exits the skybox before finally terminating. sniper A proto_sniper entity. 1 object Three connected road brushes. Again, they end up exiting the skybox's area before ending. extra disps coast_07_08.png coast_07_08a.png coast_07_08b.png Several subdivided displacements to the left of the bridge. They go behind the cliff, and ultimately outside the map. 6 objects coast_07_09.png|a coast_07_09a.png coast_07_09b.png|b Two woven displacements below the ocean level. One goes behind the far end of the bridge. bathroom soldiers A large trigger_multiple, and two aiscripted_schedules with npc_makers. The entities they refer to, "soldier_overlook_1" and "soldier_overlook_2" are not present in the map. old house coast_07_11.png coast_07_11a.png An early version of the large white house. It is much simpler geometrically, and lacks an interior. A brush leaning on it has the texture "WOOD/WOODSHELF005a", which is a cut texture. 1 object A phys_hinge for the windmill. bridge_trigger Multiple triggers scattered across the bridge. oldfog A trigger_multiple that sets the fog. light_blockers A light blocker that covers the majority of the train. _perf_pass A large number of scattered entities, mainly combine soldiers and physics props. The majority of them are placed above the ocean. _underwater skyterrain thingumy A displacement below the ocean, with the 3d skybox texture. The bottom of the used skybox is below it. unnecessary occluder? One func_occluder. _vis_cluster_complex coast_07_20.png coast_07_20a.png coast_07_20b.png coast_07_20c.png coast_07_20d.png Several scattered brushes textured with "toolsinvisible". d2_coast_08 The map has a number of similarities to d2_coast_07 visgroup-wise. It appears that it branched off from it at some point in development. catwalk1 duplicate Identical to d2_coast_07's version. bridge landing prefab Identical to d2_coast_07's version. building prefab Largely identical to d2_coast_07's, but the wall texture has been replaced with nodraw. previous map Identical to d2_coast_07's version. solid ent ladders coast_08_02.png coast_08_02a.png Two sets of func_useableladder entities. They are not placed near any ladders. 3 objects A section of catwalk. It overlaps with the bridge's brushwork. barnicles coast_08_04.png coast_08_04a.png Two npc_barnacles. old reload trigger Coast_08_05.png Coast_08_05a.png A large trigger that reloads the map upon falling to it. blocking model areas coast_08_06.png coast_08_06a.png Several invisible brushes that appear to be present for collision purposes. They are not correctly aligned with the bridge. 6 objects Identical to d2_coast_07's version, but with a different texture. extra disps Identical to d2_coast_07's version. 1 object Identical to d2_coast_07's version. bridge brush backup A brush-based version of the bridge's supports. old bridge supports coast_08_09.png coast_08_09a.png Two brush-based bridge arches. They are similarly textured to "bridge brush backup". hint plane A large hint brush. 2 objects Two bridge structure props. clip brushes Two arches constructed out of clip-textured brushes. They were likely meant to be used with the older bridge supports. old button coast_08_12.png coast_08_12a.png A dev-textured button. Its outputs reveal a few removed entities. big occluder A func_occluder. _removed by art team coast_08_14.png coast_08_14a.png coast_08_14b.png Several scattered changes, including a few plant props, a roof support with blocklights, and a section of the cliff wall. _skybox experiment A skybox. It is unclear what experiments it was used for. stupid_dust_poofs A cluster of env_smokestack entities, positioned under the bridge. A large chunk overlap with the bridge's geometry. repelling_group A number of entities meant to perform an combine soldier assault. They are placed outside of the playable area, however. _town clouds coast_08_18.png coast_08_18a.png A func_smokevolume entity. It is nowhere near a town. _07 ammo crate A RPG ammo crate, of course positioned nowhere near anywhere that would act as a floor for it. bridge_dust Refers to the same objects as "stupid_dust_poofs". grenade_script perch_points badchunks _seemingly obsolete fog triggers _seemingly obsolete fog triggers Category:Maps Category:Half-Life Category:Unused Visgroups Category:2016 Leaks